clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Director
Director de la EPF ''' (comúnmente conocido como '''El Director o Director de la EPF , anteriormente conocido como El Director de la APS , o, simplemente, director) es un misterioso pingüino que dirige la Elite Penguin Force. El Director no toma un papel muy importante en todo el juego, más bien asume un papel de segundo plano. El Director de la EPF a veces te escribe cartas después de completar las misiones secretas. En el nuevo chat de octubre 2011, si escribe abajo "Tí" la palabra "tía" aparecerá por encima de ella. Si hace clic en él, la palabra "Arctic" aparecerá, entonces, si hace clic en él, la palabra "es" aparecerá, y si hace clic en que la palabra "el" aparecerá, entonces la palabra "director" aparecerá, dejando la frase " Tía Artic es el director. ", aunque esto puede ser debido a que es una suposición común. No fue hasta noviembre del 2012 que, si completas todas las misiones de la Operación: Apagón, te sale un vídeo de que has derrotado a Herbert y aparece el Director revelando su verdadera identidad, Tía Arctic. Además dice que eres un súper agente, digno de conocer su secreto. El secreto se reveló y por eso todos creyeron que el Director era la Tía, gracias a sus posiciones femeninas y las sonrisas inesperadas. Apariencia *El Director se ve en la EPF de monitor en varias ocasiones en informes de la misión, pero también es censurado en el monitor. *El Director aparece en el comienzo de la misión 10 en una pantalla de computadora que se sale de la mesa. *El director apareció en una entrevista explícita en las noticias de Club Penguin en el 15 º de enero de 2011, después de la EPF fue confirmado para ser real para el público en otro artículo que pueda parecer Herbert. Curiosamen'thumb|El director 'te, la entrevista no fue directa y se llevó a cabo en la disco. *El Director envía mensajes a todas los agentes de la EPF de vez en cuando, cuando se ve con cuidado su imagen parece que ella está sosteniendo un puffle, se desconoce de qué tipo es. *Dicen que en el último nivel de Defensor del Sistema su verdadera identidad será revelada. Esto es falso, porque el nivel del sistema de defensa final es una batalla contra Herbert, y en secreto el seguimiento de su ubicación. El Director hace su aparición, dando órdenes. *Si se pone El Director en buscar amigos dice: " Esa información es altamente confidencial trate de buscar a alguien más . " *Durante el Defensor del Sistema de una sola planta, que decía: "Que este sea nuestro mejor momento".Esto es lo que el primer ministro británico, Winston Churchill, dijo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *Hay una foto del director en una de las pantallas de cierre sesión. La imagen dice Top Secret. Notas *El Director fue originalmente pensado para ser Rory, pero lamentablemente ni siquiera es afiliado con la EPF. Poco después de que se rumoreaba que era el Cadence, que es poco probable. Se rumoreaba que más tarde la Tía Artic era el Director. La firma del Director es la letra que viene después de Z, que es AA en griego. "AA" se refiere a la Tía Arctic (Aunt Arctic en inglés). Además, Tía Arctic es de tres sílabas, como Director: Tía Arc-tic, Di-rec-tor. También es el primer pingüino que te encuentras en Club Penguin: EPF para Nintendo DS. *Al final de la misión 4 mientras que la construcción que está pasando en la colina de esquí, un pingüino con gafas de sol se ve sentado leyendo las noticias. Si se mira de cerca el pingüino está vestido con un traje. Este podría ser el Director de la observación de su trabajo. Además el pingüino es de color verde, lo que sugiere el Director podría ser Tía Arctic. *Otra clave está en las Noticias de Club Penguin, si se pone el ratón sobre las gafas de la Tía Arctic se convierten en las gafas de sol, que el Director lleva. *Se creía que en el piso inferior Noche Club de una baldosa de baile también dice Tía Arctic es el Director de la APS en código morse. Código Morse implica variar la longitud de una señal, y todo el cambio baldosas a una velocidad constant. pero al final se descubrió qué era falso *También en la primera misión de APS debes encontrar los puffles Tía Arctic. Debido a que esta es la primera misión que podría ser Tía Arctic está poniendo a prueba para ver si eran material de agente. *En una minimision se dice que la EPF cuenta con agentes en Noticias de Club Penguin. *También en el Elite Penguin Force Nintendo DS, Tia Arctic le pregunta si usted es parte de la EPF que es extraño, porque la mayoría de los pingüinos no sabía nada de EPF en ese entonces por lo tanto ella es, probablemente, parte de la EPF mejor aún, el Director,más que ella pudo haber sido que las pruebas para ver si se lo diría. *También hay mensajes ocultos EPF en los momentos de Club Penguin por parte del Director. Por no hablar de Gary es muy amigo de Tia Arctic y el Director. El Director puede no ser Tia Arctic, ya que muchos pingüinos piensan que el Director es un hombre, y Tia Arctic es una mujer. Ella también dice que cuando se le preguntó que el director es un hombre, por lo que, posiblemente, que tiene estrechos vínculos con el Director. *Aunque el Director se ha mencionado en el libro M.A.S. durante años, no hizo su aparición oficial hasta que Misión 10 de la APS que fue lanzado en 2009. *Cuando le preguntan a la Tía Arctic si es el Director, ella siempre evade las preguntas y dice "¿Qué, yo? Claro que no." Pero seguramente tiene algo que ver porque está muy informada de lo que pasa en la isla. *En la edición # 348 de los tiempos de Club Penguin, a la Tia Arctic se le pregunta si es un súper héroe, en lo que ella responde: "Supongo que podría ser posible que yo pudiera ser el líder de un escuadrón de élite de los pingüinos super, la protección de la isla. del mal. Quiero decir, que todo es posible, ¿verdad? Hahaha! Lo sentimos, sólo tener un poco de diversión allí. no estoy definitivamente más un súper héroe. No tengo ningún poder especial, no tengo una fortaleza secreta, y no se me bien las capas. Aunque si tendría una identidad secreta, probablemente no lo diría a nadie. Soy bastante buena guardando secretos también.", hurgando en el misterio del Director. *En el anuario del 7mo aniversario en la foto de Tia Arctic esta la palabra "momento" y si pasas la flecha por esa palabra saldra El Director con un texto diciendo'' " Es probable que se mantendrá en el anonimato" '' *Cuando el Director es capturado por Herbert el Oso Polar en la Operacion Apagon se ve nubloso pero no se sabe como es posible ya que en el lugar donde se encuentra hay mucha luz. *El Director iba a mostrar su verdadera identidad el 24 de noviembre pero se Filtro y se mostro el video el dia 22 de noviembre de 2012 donde se revela que era Tia Arctic durante todo este tiempo. Galería Fff.png Director of cp.png Sfvsfs.png ARTIC.png Aunt Artic is the director.png|Tía Arctic revela que ella es El Director AAISTHEREALDIRECTOR.png Aunt Artic es el director.png Hot_Sauce_Director.png|Director en la Operación: Salsa Picante Director.jpg|El director como aparece congelado en la operación apagón El Director.jpg|Mensaje del director cuando finaliza el apagón Director In Game.png|avatar de el director 120px-EPFSpyPhoneTheDirectorIcon2.PNG|segundo icono del director en el teléfono espía Firma el director.JPG|Firma del director The_director.jpg|Avatar del Director con la camisa cerrada Director Operación puffle.jpg Director Congelado.png Manual de la EPF 5.jpg|Su expediente secreto en el Manual de la EPF. Videos Archivo:Final de la Operación Apagón ll La Identidad del Director Revelada!!!|El Director mostrando su identidad después de la Operación: Apagón Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes No Conocibles Categoría:Agentes de la EPF Categoría:EPF Categoría:Tía Arctic